custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Carniverse
The Carniverse was an alternate reality in which the Toa Metru contracted a zombie-like plague immediately before the Great Cataclysm. History In many respects, the Carniverse was largely identical to the Core Universe, until the Great Cataclysm. 1,001 years ago, this reality's Metru Nui was ravaged during Makuta Teridax's seizure of power in Metru Nui, when the Toa Metru were infected by a strange zombie-like infection. With all six members converted into flesh-craving shadows of their former selves, the Toa turned back on their duty and began devouring Matoran outside the Coliseum. This incident was, unfortunately, caught on Turaga Dume's Telescreens and broadcasted across Metru Nui, causing the entire Matoran populace to flee in fear of their former heroes. Unable to lure the island's citizens into Matoran Pods, Makuta Teridax was forced to go ahead with his plan regardless and successfully deactivated the Core Processor, thus rendering Mata Nui comatose and causing the Matoran Universe to impact with Aqua Magna. However, he was then forced to escape Metru Nui so as not to risk contracting the infection and lost valuable ground by fleeing atop his Nivawk Rahi. Now unworthy of accessing their elemental powers and unable to heal from injuries, the Toa Metru continued feasting on the Matoran populace in a mad frenzy, eventually running the surviving Matoran into hiding. It was around this point that the Toa also came into contact with Krekka and Nidhiki, who had remained behind to defeat the Toa, as per their final orders. When the Toa managed to overpower and devour Krekka, Nidhiki abandoned his ally and attempted to flee the island. However, he was ultimately apprehended by the combined efforts of Nuju and Nokama. Two days later, Makuta Teridax returned to Destral, where Makuta Icarac and Makuta Gorast greeted him. He then informed them of his defeat and ordered for the Brotherhood to quarantine the island by shutting the Sea Gates. Later that night, the Toa Metru managed to ambush Jala while out on a scouting mission and swiftly devoured the Ta-Matoran. By this point, Nuju and Nokama had ascended to take on the responsibility of leading the team. Vakama, on the other hand, had become haunted by the gruesome acts that he and his fellow Toa had committed. After a brief argument, Whenua spotted a figure watching them from the sky who - unbeknownst to the Toa at the time - was in fact Rahaga Iruini. Following another brief argument over the dwindling food supply, the Toa realized that Vakama had slipped away with Jala's Kanohi. Residents *Toa Metru **Vakama - Infected **Nokama - Infected **Whenua - Infected **Onewa - Deceased; Bisected **Matau - Status Unknown; Injured **Nuju - Infected *Rahaga **Norik **Iruini **Kualus **Bomonga **Gaaki **Pouks *Toa Helryx *Hahli *Kopeke *Tamaru *Turaga Dume *Velika - Unnamed *Makuta Teridax *Makuta Icarax *Makuta Antroz *Makuta Krika *Makuta Chirox *Makuta Mutran *Makuta Tridax *Makuta Gorast - Infected; Deceased *Tobduk *Nuhrii - Mentioned *Orkahm - Mentioned *Nuparu - Mentioned *Krekka - Deceased *Nidhiki - Mutated; Deceased *Jala - Deceased *Takua - Mentioned; Deceased *Keetongu *Ihu - Vision Only *Toa Naho - Mentioned *Rahkshi of Shadows - Deceased *Rahkshi of Gravity - Deceased Trivia *Given their current state, the Toa Metru are unable to access their Elemental Powers and are incapable of healing. Additionally, their bodies are now composed of a largely acidic chemical, allowing them to digest far quicker. However, they remain capable of using Kanohi. *Whether or not the Red Star was damaged in this reality remains unknown. *As he was unable to use the life forces of the Matoran to rebuild his body, Teridax remains in the form of Turaga Dume and - in spite of the fact that he was still able to deactivate the Matoran Universe - he considers the infection of the Toa Metru to be a spanner in the works of his Grand Plan. Appearances *''Besieged'' - First Appearance Category:Universes